


Letters

by FandomQueen86



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen86/pseuds/FandomQueen86
Summary: Lisbon gets a letter sent to her from Marcus's wife and the question is why is she getting one from her ex's wife. I don't own mentalist CBS, Warner bros and Bruno Heller does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own mentalist CBS, Warner bros and Bruno Heller does. This is just for fun no money is being made here. And I would like to point out if you don't like this type of story then don't read or review it.

Teresa Lisbon Jane had just pulled into her driveway after long day at working finishing up a case. She pulled up to her mail box to get the mail out like she does every day when she comes home from work. She opened the mail box and got her and Jane's mail out and sat in the car looking at it for a bit in they got the wrong mail. It was just a few bills like the phone bill internet bill and some ads for the stores in the area. As she places the last of it on the dashboard she sees a letter address to her from D.C that caught her eye. It was from a Tiffany Pike, Lisbon wonder why would someone from Marcus's family write to her six year after they broke up. She put the letter with the rest of the mail to look at later and drove up to the cabin.

After she parks the car and gets out she is greeted by Jane and their daughter Michelle. Lisbon hugs and kisses both of them hello then they go into the house. Later on after dinner Jane and Lisbon are sitting on the couch with Lisbon watching TV and Michelle playing on the floor as Jane is opening the mail. After he goes through the bills that came and reads the ads he sees the letter address to Lisbon.

"What is this Lisbon" asked Jane as he looks at the letter wonder what the hell it is.

"I don't know I don't even know a Tiffany Pike I mean I never met any of Marcus's family so I don't know what they would want with me after five years of not being with Marcus" said Lisbon.

"Well open it and see what she wants" said Jane now wanting to know what someone from Pike's family wanted with his wife.

Lisbon opens the letter and reads it as she reads it she sees that the letter is from Marcus's wife. And that it was written in bitterness.

Dear Teresa

Because of you Marcus is not all there with me I know he still loves you and wants you even those he is with me and has been for three years now. Every time he hears your name at the FBI or on the news his eyes shine and when he has sex with me I know he is thinking of you. So do me a big favor start using your married name at work and not your FBI name so Marcus will know to stop pining over you. Plus whenever you have to come D.C for work at the FBI stay away from him and the floor he works on because he is my husband now and I don't want him talking to you or you to talk to him or even be alone with him. And plus you have your own husband to be with who am sure would agree with me on this since you got off the plane for him when you were going to go to D.C to be with Marcus five years ago. Just please do as I say and stay away from Marcus.

Tiffany Pike

After Lisbon read the letter she was very mad that Marcus's wife was so insecure in her marriage to him that she blamed Lisbon for being cause of it. And Lisbon was also mad that Marcus was treating his wife bad by thinking about her and not his wife. This made her very creep out at the thought. Jane looked at Lisbon wanting to know what the letter said she handed him the letter to read. After he read it he had the same thoughts as Lisbon it and he wanted to punch Pike for having thoughts about Lisbon. After sometime had passed Lisbon got up to some paper to write back to Tiffany.

Dear Tiffany

I'm sorry you and Marcus are having troubles but it is not my fault he still feels the way he does. You need to talk to him about your feelings and not going around blaming others for your problems. Plus if I ever have to go D.C for the FBI on case that involves Marcus's department I will have talk to him and be on his floor, that it will be very hard to stay away from him because it will be for work and I will not stop doing my job all because your being insecure and don't trust your husband. And your husband does need some help if he is as you say pining over me and thinking about me that it is hurting your marriage. Now as for my husband agreeing with you know this my husband loves and trust me to not let an ex or Marcus get in the way of our love. And for my name usage it is for work also since my husband works for the FBI to it is easier for us if I use my maiden name. I do hope you and Marcus get some help for your Marriage.

Good luck

Teresa Lisbon Jane

After writing the letter she places it in an envelope and set it on the table to go out to the mail box in the morning. An hour Lisbon puts Michelle to bed and then joins Jane in their bedroom who is already in bed naked waiting for her. After she undress and gets into bed Jane takes her in his arms and kisses her. As they kiss things get hot fast as Jane's hand moves down and places two fingers inside her. Lisbon cries out as he thrust his fingers inside until she comes. Afterwards Jane moves on top of her and places his hard member at her wet core. He slips inside of her as they both moan at the feel of it. Soon Jane is moving very fast and hard inside Lisbon and she is meeting him thrust for thrust. After some time Jane can feel Lisbon is once again ready to come and that he is near he gives a few more hard thrust and soon both coming at the same time calling out each other's names passionately. As they cool down both can't help but wonder why someone would let things in their marriage get so bad that they have to blame others instead of getting help for the problems. After a few minutes of thinking about it both lay in each other's arms and go to sleep.

The end


End file.
